Kiss Me Slowly
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: A Song Fic reflecting on Trunks and Gochi's relationship. Set shortly after Buu saga. Trunks and OC.


**This is my first song fic! This one is about Gochi and Trunks on their honeymoon, the night after they got married! Please enjoy!**

**Note: Gochi is the second child of Goku and Chi Chi, born 4 years after Gohan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z except my made up character, Gochi and I don't own this song either.**

**Song: Kiss Me Slowly By Parachute**

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Walk with me  
Come and walk with me_  
_To the edge of all we've ever known_

Gochi took Trunks's hand into her own as they walked up to her house. He smiled down at her as she opened the door. They walked though the house silently, smiling to themselves.

_I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

They stood next to the bedroom and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him as their faces got closer._  
_

_No, I could not want you more__  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in_

He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and she tightened her tail around his waist, instinctively.

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see__  
Is the skyline through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin_

He ran his hands all over her body, under her shirt and across her smooth tan skin. They pulled apart out of breath and she blushed out of pure embarrassment.

_When the time comes,  
baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly_

He leaned back in and he began to kiss her again, catching his princess off guard. She responded by kissing back, passionately.

_Stay with me  
Baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone_

"Stay" she told him breaking apart the kiss and pulling him into her bedroom. He nodded and walked along with her.

_She shows me everything she used to know  
Picture frames and country roads  
When the days were long  
And the world was small_

He remembered when she showed him all of the pictures from when her and Gohan were little and how her blue eyes lit up as she talked about her father.

_She stood by as it fell apart  
To separate rooms and broken hearts  
But I won't be the one to let you go_

He also remembered how she stood by his side and protected him when Majin Buu attacked._  
_  
_Oh  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline__  
Through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below_

The half moon's light shined down on them as he laid her down on the bed and they stared into each other's eyes.

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
Just kiss me slowly_

It was her turn to lean in and touch her lips to his. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hands though his lavender hair. He smiled and did the same to her which pleased her greatly.

_Don't run away  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew  
Just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run  
You don't have to go_

She knew this was where she belonged, in the arms of her big strong lover, who cradled her like a china doll, oh how much she loved it.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline__  
Through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
Just kiss me slowly_

She moaned lightly when he nibbled her ear, making her giggle slightly. The two were always cautious with each other. He thought he would hurt her while she was just plain shy._  
_

_I'm not sure where this is gonna go  
but in this moment__  
all I know is the skyline  
through the window  
the moon above you and the streets below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes  
baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly_

But there was one thing that they both knew: They belonged together and that was never going to change. That night as they kissed, their minds, bodies, and soul's united as one, never to be separated again.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate It? Please Review and pass it on! Expect another one about Bulma&Vegeta, Chi Chi& Goku, Videl and Gohan.**


End file.
